jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Jedipedia Diskussion:IRC-Channel/Archiv
Einrichten des Chats Wieso sind das so komplizierte Einstellungen. Den Punkt 7 vom ersten Abschnitt verstehe ich nicht. Welchen weißen Punkt meinst du, DarthMomse? Gruß Little Ani Admin 21:59, 6. Mär 2007 (CET) :Ja bei mir hats auch was gedauert, aber ich habs geschafft. der weiße punkt, den er meint, ist in diesem Trillian feld unter deinem Bild. Recht unauffällig.--Yoda41 22:02, 6. Mär 2007 (CET) ::Okay, danke... ich habs! --Little Ani Admin 22:15, 6. Mär 2007 (CET) Registrieren bei GameSurge.net Erst einmal danke für die Einrichtung des Chats, DarthMomse. Ich habe dann auch gleich mal eine Frage. Welchen Zweck erfüllt das Registrieren bei GameSurge.net? Ansonsten klappt der Chat sehr gut. Bin gerade mit Little Ani und Yoda41 drin. Gruß, Premia Admin 23:07, 6. Mär 2007 (CET) Oha...sorry erstmal an alle, dass ich die Diskussion garnicht mitbekommen habe. Ich werde in den nächsten Tagen, nach Donnerstag das alles ordentlich ausweiten. Wahrscheinlich klatsch ich mir deshalb nochmal die Basic Version drauf, damit ich alles so machen kann wie ihr und es keine Missverständnisse gibt. Je nach Laune erstelle ich Bilder oder sogar eine pdf. MfG --DarthMomse 20:50, 13. Mär 2007 (CET) Naja im Grunde melde ich mich hier nur, weil ich ebenfalls keinen Grund sehe das Bei Gamesurge.net zu hosten. bzw. Habt ihr das bei Gamesurge gemacht weil ihr keinen Eggdrop zur Verfügung hattet? Es ist ziemlich...nervig. Außerdem könnten so auch mal allgemein indirekte diskusionen live stattfinden. Ich geb ja zu das ich mircuser bin. Aber was gibts dagegen einzuwenden das im Quakenet oder Efnet zu hosten? --Mara 00:51, 17. Feb. 2008 (CET) Konkreter Vorschlag hallo liebe jedipedianer, als IRC-User (und das leider täglich), war ich nicht besonders glücklich über den ort an dem sich euer jetziger Channel befindet. Auch habe ich gehört das dieser so gut wie gar nicht genutzt wird. Das könnte unter anderem daran liegen das man sich erst registrieren muss. Ein Channel ist eigentlich superpraktisch. Mein konkreter Vorschlag ist den Channel im Efnet zu hosten. *irc.efnet.nl *port: 6667 *channel: #jedipedia Der Channel wäre erstens ohne registrierung, zweitens könnte man über JEDEN Client darauf zugreifen. d.h. auch Browserclients. zu Deutsch ihr könnten auf Jedipedia einen browsergestützen Client wie diesen hier: Join #jedipedia Einrichten. Falls diese Idee auf positives Feedback stößt organisieren ich heute abend einen Bot (Sicherheitsprogramm), der sich um den Channel kümmern wird. (Antispamming usw.) Ich würde mich über eure Meinung sehr freuen. gruß --Mara 20:13, 21. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::Im anderen Channel war auch keine Registrierung nötig. Doch wenn man ein Benutzer sein möchte, damit nicht Fremde den Channel übernehmen können, war eine Registrierung notwendig, damit man den Benutzern Rechte zuteilen konnte. Ein Webbasierten Channel hatte ich damals ebenfalls eingerichtet, doch das Problem ist dort, dass die meisten Browser der Sicherheit wegen, IRC nicht richtig anzeigen. Möchte man auch hier einen festen Bot einrichten, der alle Daten speichert und Konten, dann ist dort ebenfalls eine Registrierung nötig. (man konnte sich auch über die Webversion ganz normal einloggen) Einziger Unterschied zu vorher ist der Hauptserver...?--DarthMomse 21:05, 21. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Super Idee!! Ich selber bin im JP IRC Channel nicht registriert, weil ich eigentlich nicht wollte, mich dort zu registrieren. Ich habe mir efnet angeschaut und finde, dass das eine graziöse idee ist! Also sage ich ganz einfach mal MfG CC Gree Diskussion | Hilfsbrigade 20:37, 21. Feb. 2008 (CET) :: Der channel steht, jetzt gibt es einen der auf jedenfall nicht Herrenlos ist. Aktuell liegt die Kontrolle über das Programm bei mir. Das Programm das sich um den channel kümmert heißt "wget" und ist allgemein ein erfahrenes Programm (kümmert sich noch um andere channels verschiedener communitys). zum mal eben Quatschen würd ich mich mit momse absprechen wie wir das jetzt machen. gruß --Mara 22:19, 21. Feb. 2008 (CET) Neuer Channel Auf Maras Wunsch habe ich ihren Channel vom Jedipedia-Server genommen. Ab sofort ist der offizielle Jedipedia-Chat über folgenden Link erreichbar: http://www.jedipedia.de/irc/chat.html Die Daten für Chat-Programme sind wie folgt. *Host: irc.gamesurge.net *Port: 6667 *Channel: #Jedipedia Weitere Infos findet ihr hier: Jedipedia:IRC-Channel Gruß, Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 05:58, 16. Sep. 2008 (CEST) Quiz Wir wollen im Channel quizzen, deshalb möchte ich in die Runde fragen, wer alles Interesse hat, wie oft ihr gerne möchtet, und welche Zeit euch am besten passt. Meldet euch einfach mal hier, damit wir uns absprechen können. Gruß, Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 19:04, 21. Sep. 2008 (CEST) :Bin immer gerne dabei! Jederzeit^^.--Yoda41 Admin 19:10, 21. Sep. 2008 (CEST) ::Am besten 18:00 Uhr oder 21:30 Uhr. Denke einmal die Woche und jeder sollte man 50 Fragen zusammenstellen. Aktuell haben wir 100 Fragen in Petto. --DarthMomse 19:11, 21. Sep. 2008 (CEST) :::Ich bin dabei. Wann ist mir persönlich egal, wenn ich dann keine Zeit hab, dann ist das halt Pech. Gruß, [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 19:33, 21. Sep. 2008 (CEST) ::::Der Servercrash kam ja nun hier dazwischen. Also ich würde sagen wir quizzen 1 x pro Woche, Samstags ab 19.00 Uhr. Gruß, Premia http://wp1121766.vwp1955.webpack.hosteurope.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 22:21, 1. Okt. 2008 (CEST) Neue Domain Da IRC-Clients auf unserem neuen Server verboten sind, habe ich unseren Chat auf unsere Partnerseite StarWars-Chroniken.de hochgeladen. Die neue Domain ist: http://www.starwars-chroniken.de/jedipedia/chat.html Gruß, Premia http://wp1121766.vwp1955.webpack.hosteurope.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 22:17, 1. Okt. 2008 (CEST) Zwei Jedipedia-Chats - Warum zwei? Liebe Jedipedia-Benutzerschaft, seit geraumer Zeit gibt es zwei Jedipedia-Chats, den offiziellen Jedipedia-Chat und Maras privater Jedipedia-Chat. Viele Benutzer fragen sich: „Warum zwei Chats?“ Wir haben dieses Thema umfassend im Forum der Administratoren diskutiert und sind zu dem Punkt gekommen, dass zwei Chats, die den Namen Jedipedia tragen, Verwirrung stiften. Unser Lösungsvorschlag: Mara benennt ihren Chat um. Ich habe im Vorfeld mit Benutzern aus Maras Chat über dieses Thema gesprochen, und mir wurden folgende Argumente genannt, dass Maras Chat nicht umbenannt werden soll: * Maras Chat gab es vor dem offiziellen Chat, deshalb hat er die Berechtigung #Jedipedia zu heißen. : '''Gegenargument:' Das ist so nicht ganz richtig. Anfang 2007 richtete DarthMomse einen Chat für Jedipedia ein, der Anfang 2008 von Mara abgelöst wurde. Letzten Monat sprach Mara allerdings den Wunsch aus, dass ihr Chat nicht offiziell sein soll, weshalb ein offizieller Chat eingerichtet wurde, der auf Jedipedia verlinkt ist. Es ist also entscheidend, welcher Chat was repräsentiert. Da eine Verlinkung auf Jedipedia unabdingbar für den offiziellen Chat ist, damit auch neue Benutzer ihn erreichen können, und der offizielle Chat von der Administration und Benutzerschaft der Jedipedia entwickelt und gestaltet wird, hat der offizielle Chat die Berechtigung #Jedipedia zu heißen. * Ohne Umbenennung kann es auch eine Unterscheidung geben. : Gegenargument: Ja, es kann eine Unterscheidung geben, diese würde allerdings viel einfacher und verständlicher ausfallen, wenn sich die Chatnamen unterscheiden. * Eine große Benutzerzahl hat schon die Daten für Maras Chat. : Gegenargument: Die Umbenennung würde lediglich eine kleine Änderung der Zugangsdaten mit sich tragen, die keinen großen Aufwand für die Benutzer von Maras Chat bedeutet. Wir hoffen auf rege Beteiligung und würden uns freuen, wenn diese Diskussion zu einer Lösung führt. Viele Grüße Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 16:29, 29. Okt. 2008 (CET) :Also ich würde sagen, Mara benennt ihren Chat um. Ok, sie nannte ihn vielleicht zu erst so, aber Premia hat, meiner Meinung nach, das größere Recht einen Chat mit dem Namen "Jedipedia" zu haben. Er hat die Jedipedia schließlich ins Leben gerufen. Zwei Chats mit dem selben Namen halte ich für eine schlechte Idee, da es nur Verwirrung stiftet.--Opi-Wann Knobi (Senat) 20:44, 31. Okt. 2008 (CET) ::Eigentlich gibt Premias Darstellung alles wichtige wieder, aber anscheinend war es immer noch nicht treffend genug formuliert. Am 6. März 2007 habe ich den ersten Jedipedia-Channel erstellt. Ein Jahr später wurde der Channel in ein anderes IRC-Netz verschoben, da Mara einen eigenen Bot (Verwalter des Channels) hatte, während ich einen frei erhältlichen genutzt habe. Einige Zeit später kam man auf die Idee, IRC offiziell in die Jedipedia-Seite einzubinden. Ab diesem Zeitraum konnte man den Chat direkt über die Navigationsleiste aufrufen. Danach wünschte Mara, dass ihr Channel von der Seite genommen wird. Da man aber weiterhin einen offiziellen, in die Jedipedia (Webseite) eingebundenen IRC-Channel haben wollte, wurde praktisch der alte Channel wieder zurückgeholt und befindet sich aktuell wieder an der selben, alten Stelle. Jedipedia hießen logischerweise alle Channels, da sie ja schließlich alle die Jedipedia repräsentierten (außer Maras Channel zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt). Über die gesamte Zeit hat sich Stammnutzerschaft nicht verringert und ist nicht gestiegen. Einzig durch die Tatsache, dass es zwei Channels gibt, werden die Nutzer momentan aufgespaltet. Dabei geben einige Nutzer offen zu, ob Admin, Benutzer oder Gast, dass Maras Channel einfach eher ein Klatsch & Tratsch unter Bekannten-Channel ist, während die Nutzer im offiziellen Channel sich zwar natürlich auch über Star-Wars fremde Dinge unterhalten , doch auch Fragen neugieriger Gäste stellen müssen und diese beantworten oder Repräsentanten des Deutschen Star-Wars Wikis sind, falls Wookieepedianer oder Nutzer aus anderen Ländern zu Besuch kommen. In beiden Channels hat sich jeweils eine andere Stammnutzerschaft eingestellt. Als neutraler Betrachter sollte man erwähnen, dass die meisten Leute aus Maras Channel, den offiziellen Channel meiden, weil sie denken, dort könne man keine Konversationen halten oder nicht mehr so gut, was sie auch offen zugeben. Ob nun einige den privaten Plausch vorziehen und lieber mit interaktiven Freunden kommunizieren, obwohl es auch andere Möglichkeiten zur Kommunikation gibt, sollte jeder frei entscheiden dürfen. Offiziell ist jedoch nur einer - der aktuelle, dieser nämlich. Auch wenn ich lange nicht mehr in Maras Channel war, glaube ich kaum, dass sich dorthin neue User verirren. --DarthMomse 23:15, 31. Okt. 2008 (CET) :::Also ich persönlich wäre eher dafür, den "offiziellen Jedipedia-Chat" in den offiziellen StarWarsChroniken-Chat umzubenennen, da dort viel mehr von SW-Chroniken als von der JP reingehen. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''DMK]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie'']] 17:40, 4. Nov. 2008 (CET)